Gokū Black
]]}} }} Dragon Ball Super episode 49 |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |age = |status = Male |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abriged = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = Son Gokū |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS047 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridged debut = |game debut=''Dragon Ball Heroes'' |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *''Black Kamehameha'' *Continuous Kikōha *''Dark Core Kikōha'' *Instantaneous Movement *Kamehameha *''Kiai Kikōha'' *Kikōha *''Luster Ball'' *''Mimicry'' *Scattering Kikōha |tools = *Potara *Time Ring }} , known more commonly as , is a mysterious alternate version of Son Gokū from the future. Background Sometime after Trunks saved the future from the Androids and Cell, and also prevented the revival of Majin Bū by defeating Babidi and Dābura, Black once again disturbed the peace. Introducing himself as "Son Gokū", Black declared that he would destroy humanity in the name of justice. Because he wore all-black, however, Bulma decided to name him "Gokū Black". According to Trunks, Black claimed to have already destroyed numerous other planets. His rampage brought Earthlings to near extinction. Afterwards, Trunks fought him for one year but to no avail. Personality Black has thus far proven to be quite the ruthless individual, killing Bulma and Mai without hesitation.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Curiously, Black appears to have a preoccupation with Saiyans—as he seeks to extinguish their race and refers to them, not by their given names, but simply with a derogatory "Saiyan". Unlike Son Gokū, his look-alike, Black has no regard for human life and believes that the death he brings them is a blessing. Additionally, Black sees the human race as "the god's only failure", considers his extermination of them "justice" and aspires to make a more perfect world. During his brief time in the past, Black showed excitement at facing stronger opponents—a trait that Gokū notes to be just like him. Despite his ruthlessness, Black does display some manner of formality, as he addressed Beerus as , a polite honorific. He also formally greets Gokū when they first meet, and refers to fighting him as an "honor".Dragon Ball Super episode 50 After his battle with Gokū, Black gains a notable fixation on learning more about the Saiyan, in an effort to gain more power. Appearance Black has a sharp physiological resemblance to Son Gokū. This includes his Saiyan jet-black hair. The notable difference reside in his facial expressions being more malicious, and his apparel's color scheme differs. Unlike Son Gokū, Black wears gi in various dark shades, consisting of a grey overshirt, a black undershirt, grey bottoms, though his boots are white. He also wears a red obi sash. His accessories consist of a single green earring on his left ear,Dragon Ball Super Key Visual and a silver ring on his right hand. Equipment * の |Toki no Yubiwa}}: A magical ring, belonging to the Kaiōshin, that allows Black to travel through time. Specifically, the ring allows him to follow distortions in space-time to the source, such as following Trunks from the future to the past. The ring has its limitations, however—if the distortion in space-time mends itself, he is forced back into the era he came from. Furthermore, the ring normally only permits the user to travel to the future and then back to the present and, thus, without a distortion, he is unable to travel back to the past. Abilities Power In the first arrival on Earth, Black could immediately wiped out about half of humanity and eventually brought Earthlings to near extinction.Dragon Ball Super episode 51 His power is far greater than that of the future Trunks.Toei Announces "Future" Trunks Arc He completely overwhelms the young Saiyan, who easily defeated No. 17 and No. 18 after returning to the future the second time. Even once Trunks adopts his Super Saiyan form, Black easily defeats him without having to adopt a transformation of his own. According to Trunks, after sparring with Gokū, who was in his Super Saiyan 3 state, Black is just as strong if not stronger in his base state. However, when Black arrived in the past, he had difficulty keeping up with Gokū in his Super Saiyan 2 state. Trunks also notes that Black's power steadily increases after every battle, a fact that Piccolo later confirms when he notes that Black's power rapidly increased while he was fighting with Gokū. Fighting Style Black's fighting style primarily revolves around ambush tactics, hiding in the clouds and attacking his enemies randomly with a vicious and violent attack patterns. He also appears to be able to control the clouds to some extent, as even when descending from them he is seen to wrap himself in a vortex of clouds and debris. Ki Usage Black has shown the ability to release basic Kikōha (which take on a green-black tint), as well as use the Air Dance Technique and sense ki, an ability Trunks implies he only recently obtained. Black is still a novice at sensing ki, however, as he required deep focus to locate Trunks, who was located in the building directly beneath him. Black also has access to abilities commonly associated with his look-alike, Son Gokū, such as firing an (albeit black) Kamehameha.Dragon Ball Super episode 48 Additionally, he is capable of using Gokū's Instantaneous Movement technique. Other Skills Black has implied that, by fighting with other combatants, he can incorporate their powers into his own—such as when he "perfectly incorporated" the powers of Son Gokū into his being after their fight. This is later displayed when Black displays a combat stance similar to Gokū, adjusting his fighting style and movements to incorporate the Saiyan's style. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Black appears in the destroyed Western Capital, having developed the ability to sense Trunks' ki. He attacks the young half-Saiyan and his mother, killing the older woman and destroying her lab in the process, while Trunks barely makes an escape. Keen on pursuing Trunks, Black engages him in battle at the remnants of Capsule Corporation, and attacks Mai, gravely injuring the woman. Descending from the smoke, Black reveals his form to be identical to the hero, Son Gokū, and tells Trunks that the day for him to die has finally arrived. Black taunts Trunks, goading him into attacking, which turns out to be a successful tactic. The young half-Saiyan transforms into his Super Saiyan state and rushes Black, managing to land an impressive blow in the process. Black counterattacks and quickly overwhelms Trunks. Finally, Black prepares a energy attack to finish Trunks off, but the young Saiyan uses his sword at the last minute to prematurely detonate Black's Blast. He then launches a Masenkō at Black, blinding the villain long enough to escape. Black attempts to hunt Trunks by sensing his ki and catches the young Saiyan just as he is about to escape in his time machine. He launches a black Kamehameha, but Trunks' time machine activates at the last minute, causing him to miss. Confused, Black attempts to locate Trunks again, only to notice that his ki has completely vanished. After attempting to locate Trunks across the planet, Black's Time Ring reacts and opens a dark portal to the past. Upon arrival, Black appears confused as to where he is, but immediately recognizes Trunks and Son Gokū. He goes on to recognize both Vegeta and Beerus. Trunks attempts to ward Black off, and Black declares his intentions to kill the Saiyan youth, however Gokū intervenes and the two begin to fight. Though Black initially appears to be even with Gokū, despite the latter being his Super Saiyan 2 form, Gokū eventually gains the upper hand. When Black's Time Ring begins to act up, he realizes that the distortion in space-time caused by Trunks' time machine is beginning to mend itself. He uses his final action to demolish the time machine before being forced back to the future. In the future, he marvels at his increase in strength thanks to fighting with Gokū and is further elated that Trunks is unable to return to the future—harping that there was no one left to stop him from eradicating humanity. Now back in the future, Black begins to make careful adjustments to his movements and combat stance. Emulating the movements of Gokū, Black destroys a faraway ruin with a single punch, commenting that Gokū's style of movement suits his body. Forming a kikōha, he releases it into the ruined city, watching the rubble burn beneath him. Black realizes his next step to becoming even stronger — learning more about Son Gokū. Trivia * Interestingly, Gokū Black uses the katakana for "Gokū" rather than the kanji used in Son Gokū's name (悟空). * While in the shadows, Black appears to be a mysterious living shadow, looking much more like a reptilian figure than Gokū. Similarly, the Androids were silhouetted in a similar manner before they were first revealed, showing a recurring theme for villains from the future. * Despite being in the exact likeness of Son Gokū, Black does not appear to be a Saiyan himself, as he refers to them as "Saiyan" and hints that he is not one.He says: "Saiyans sure are interesting." This implies that he is not one, but that he is curious about them. * Despite having Son Gokū's physical appearance and a few of his abilities, Beerus has noted that they are not the same person because Black's ki is significantly different. Quotes * (To Trunks and Bulma) "And now, I'll annihilate the Earthlings for the sake of justice!" * (To Trunks) "I'm from a much higher place than you...and I've seen the truth of this world, the Universe, and all things in it. I noticed the results and decided human beings should be destroyed. Humans are the one and only failed creation of the gods. In order to make the world — the Universe — a beautiful paradise, I want to annihilate the humans on the gods' behalf, who won't admit their failure!" * (To Trunks) "Finally… today is the day you take your final breath… Saiyan." * (To Trunks) "What a miserable end for a proud warrior race…" * (To Son Gokū) "Strongest warrior of the great warrior race, show me more of your power." * (About Son Gokū) "The memory of the battle is gradually embedded deeply in my mind and body. This movement suits this body. Is this Son Goku? More...I want to learn more about Son Goku. Learning more about Son Goku will make me even stronger!" Notes & References Notes References sr:Crni Goku Category:Villains